Gardiens
by Zeaphir
Summary: Lorsque le temps part en sucette et que Chrono Storm se retrouve dans la chronologie Arès, les choses deviennent compliquées pour les joueurs de l'équipe ultime, Wunderbar et David Evans. Dispersés à travers ce Japon semblable mais différent du leur, ils vont devoir jouer aux côtés d'équipes inconnues et de légendes, tout en tentant de revenir chez eux. Et ce n'est que le début...
1. 0

_Lorsque le temps part en sucette et que Chrono Storm se retrouve dans la chronologie Arès, les choses deviennent très compliquées pour les onze joueurs de l'équipe ultime, Wunderbar et David Evans. Dispersés à travers ce Japon si semblable mais différent du leur, ils vont devoir apprendre aux côtés d'équipes inconnues et de légendes, tout en tentant de revenir chez eux._

_Et ce n'est que le début…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **_**Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone****_(_s_), _Inazuma Eleven Arès _et _Inazuma Eleven Orion_ ne sont pas à moi. L'image de la couverture non plus. Je n'ai que l'idée._**

* * *

**Nouvelle idée de fic ! Je ne sais pas si on peux la considérer comme un crossover, puisque c'est entre deux parties du même univers... Bon, ce n'est pas important. Bonne lecture.**

**Ah, juste avant que vous ne commenciez, sachez que j'utilise les noms japonais pour les personnages - et seulement les personnages - qui sont de la chronologie Arès. Pour le reste, tout vient de la version française/européenne, bien que les noms originaux des membres de Chrono Storm feront possiblement une apparition à cause de certaines circonstances...**

* * *

**Gardiens**

**0**

* * *

Asuto observa pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, désemparé, le spectacle pour le moins inattendu et assez incompréhensible qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Yeux qui rencontrèrent bien vite ceux de leur capitaine, Endou Mamoru, dans lesquels se lisait la même agitation que celle qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

_Qui aurait cru ?_

Inazuma Japan s'était qualifié avec succès pour le mondial, malgré les tactiques retorses et les tricheries de leurs adversaires soumis à la mystérieuse Fondation Orion. Plus que ça, ils avaient atteint la finale.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

Ils avaient en vérité réussi à vaincre ceux qui leur causaient des problèmes en demi-finales. Cela avait été un match tout simplement harassant, mais leur équipe n'en avait été que grandie, et ses liens, renforcés. Mais… ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Pas du tout suffisant.

Son regard passa du gardien aux multiples agents et enquêteurs du gouvernement qui avaient presque envahi les lieux, aux autres membres de son équipe tout aussi silencieux et perdus que lui, à la moitié de terrain désormais vide de la présence de leurs adversaires, aux tribunes remplies de bruit qui ne se désemplissaient pas malgré la fin du match plusieurs minutes plus tôt, et, enfin, au tableau de score noir sur lequel se voyait parfaitement les écussons des deux équipes finalistes du Football Frontier International, cible de plus d'attention qu'il ne le devrait en temps normal.

Il serra le poing, dans lequel se trouvait un petit objet oblong. Rien que de voir ce symbole, affiché comme une provocation à toutes les personnes qui les recherchaient maintenant, il frissonna du souvenir encore frais qu'avaient laissé à l'encre indélébile les onze joueurs adverses dans son esprit. Ils étaient vraiment ce que l'on appelait une équipe ; plus soudés que les doigts de la main. Rien à redire sur leur attitude non plus, bien au contraire. Ils étaient exemplaires. Quant à leurs capacités… Son expression se ferma à cette pensée. Pour s'en faire une idée très simple, il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil au résultat final de la rencontre, écrit blanc sur noir sur l'écran géant qu'il fixait actuellement.

Oui, c'était vrai, Inazuma Japan avait gagné. Mais c'était une victoire douce-amère.

76-0.

En faveur de l'autre équipe.

Le titre mondial n'était décerné aux Japonais qu'uniquement à cause de – ou grâce à – leur abandon soudain.

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous plait, cette petite mise en bouche ?**


	2. 1-1

_Lorsque le temps part en sucette et que Chrono Storm se retrouve dans la chronologie Arès, les choses deviennent très compliquées pour les onze joueurs de l'équipe ultime, Wunderbar et David Evans. Dispersés à travers ce Japon si semblable mais différent du leur, ils vont devoir apprendre aux côtés d'équipes inconnues et de légendes, tout en tentant de revenir chez eux._

_Et ce n'est que le début…_

* * *

**Bah dites donc ! Les retours ont été rapides ! Deux commentaires en une seule heure... Ça mérite décidément un premier chapitre, ça !**

**Oh, j'ai oublié de le préciser dans la partie d'avant, mais je pense que vous l'avez remarqué : il y aura des divergences de canon pour _Arès_ et _Orion_. La version de Chrono Storm sera celle de l'anime, avec Sol Daystar.  
**

**Et puis, tant qu'on y est, bon Halloween/Fête des Morts (en avance)/Toussaint (en avance aussi), en fonction de ce que nous fêtez. Et même si vous ne fêtez rien, je peux au moins vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
**

**Pour ce chapitre et les deux suivants, je recommande d'écouter "Different World" d'Alan Walker, de préférence la version originelle. (Disponible directement avec le chapitre sur Wattpad.)**

* * *

**Gardiens**

**1-1**

* * *

Le temps était au beau fixe et promettait une journée calme, avec une petite brise rafraîchissante. Parfait pour l'entraînement, de l'avis des membres du Onze de Raimon, tout juste remis de leurs émotions causées par le match contre le collège Polaris.

Leur tout premier vrai match.

Pour les joueurs quasiment tous originaires de l'île de Lointe, cela avait été un véritable rêve. Qu'il se soit soldé par une défaite écrasante de 10 à 1 pour leurs adversaires n'était qu'un détail, et cela leur donnait de toute manière plus envie de rejouer contre eux que de s'apitoyer sur leur propre sort.

Alors ni de une, ni de onze, ils avaient tous rejoins le terrain du collège sans même se concerter, le lendemain de la rencontre, avec une seule idée en tête : s'entraîner, s'entraîner et s'entraîner. C'était le secret de l'amélioration, et donc d'une possible future victoire.

Ce qui les avait surpris, par contre, fut de trouver quelqu'un étalé par terre en plein milieu de la surface de jeu.

Leur premier réflexe fut, une fois la surprise passée, de vérifier qu'il était bien en vie et de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, le personnel médical leur assura après un examen basique que le garçon, un brun à la peau bronzée qui devait avoir leur âge, n'était qu'inconscient. Il fut décidé qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et puisse les renseigner sur son identité, puisqu'il n'avait rien de plus sur lui que ses vêtements, une version sportive d'uniforme dans les tons bleus et blancs, et que personne ne semblait le connaître.

Malgré leur inquiétude collective – trouver une personne sortie de nulle part et évanouie n'était pas forcément bon pour le cœur – les joueurs repartirent s'entraîner dès que le jeune adolescent fut installé dans l'un des lits de l'endroit. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de revenir lui rendre visite d'ici la fin du jour.

Bien vite, le terrain fut à nouveau rejoint et les ballons de foot sortis, et ils se mirent avec entrain à l'entraînement, laissant dans un coin de leur tête tout le reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un étrange personnage se présentant sous le nom de Zhao Jin Yun fit son entrée de manière… pour le moins inhabituelle.

* * *

Arion se réveilla à la lumière du soleil qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

Avec un gémissement, il se tourna sur le côté et accueillit avec bonheur le retour de l'ombre. Mais le sommeil, lui, sembla ne pas vouloir suivre.

Au bout d'un certain temps – une chose très difficile à déterminer quand on avait les yeux fermés – il finit par remarquer que quelque chose était… inhabituel, faute de meilleur mot. L'odeur des draps n'était pas celle de son lit, et le soleil ne donnait pas sur sa chambre de la Résidence Windsor. Du moins, pas à ce moment de l'année, et pas avant la fin de la seconde partie de la journée.

Son esprit brumeux en conclut donc qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Puis son esprit tout à coup plus si brumeux que cela fut inondé par les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait emmagasinés, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement tout de suite après. Lui permettant ainsi de voir qu'il n'était effectivement pas dans sa chambre, mais dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une infirmerie scolaire. Le problème était que, selon les souvenirs en question, il devrait se trouver dans le transporteur temporel Inazuma. Lui et les autres membres à la fois de Raimon et de Chrono Storm retournaient à son époque, sauf que la caravane s'était mise à trembler, et ensuite… tout était devenu noir.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Cela lui rappelait la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé quand ils avaient voulu voyager dans le conte du Roi Arthur, mais cette fois-ci, il était seul. Et puis, s'il ne se trompait pas, il était dans une infirmerie de son époque – ou s'en approchait énormément – donc ils devaient soit être arrivés à bon port malgré les problèmes rencontrés, soit… quelque chose d'autre.

Toutefois, il ne voyait aucune raison à cette sorte de tempête qui les avait pris par surprise. Ils avaient simplement voulu retourner dans leur temps, rien de plus qu'un trajet qu'ils avaient fait de nombreuses fois auparavant sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes, après le match d'anthologie qui les avaient opposés au Onze de Raimon du Football Frontier.

Alors pourquoi…?

Décidant avec un soupir qu'il était trop fatigué pour s'en occuper maintenant, le capitaine de Chrono Storm referma les yeux et se repositionna aussi confortablement que possible sous la chaleur agréable de ses draps. En quelques minutes, il était déjà de retour dans le domaine de Morphée.

* * *

Parfois, certains des joueurs de Raimon se demandaient ce qui était le plus épuisant : un jour de cours ou un jour d'entraînement ? Ce qui était sûr, en tout cas, c'était que les secondes étaient beaucoup plus amusantes. Et même s'il y avait eu un petit accrochage entre Kozoumaru et leur nouveau coach ainsi que toutes les singeries de ce dernier, aucun n'aurait trouvé à redire sur la journée, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient oublié le garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé le matin même. Zhao Jin Yun et son assistant leur avaient d'ailleurs donné une réponse négative quand ils lui avaient demandé s'ils le connaissaient.

Dès l'entraînement fini, ils se rendirent les uns après les autres à l'infirmerie, pour voir que la personne qu'ils avaient amenée là n'était toujours pas réveillée. En attendant que tous soient présents, ils se mirent à discuter de son identité possible en essayant au maximum de ne pas déranger les adultes et patients des lieux.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est sûrement un élève d'une école d'ici qui s'est trompé de collège et a fini par se perdre sur le campus en cherchant à sortir !

– Tu crois ? Et s'il était plutôt un enfant sans abri qui s'est caché pour ne pas que la police ou de méchantes personnes ne le retrouvent, mais qu'il a fini par tomber d'épuisement au beau milieu du terrain ?

– C'est n'importe quoi, vos pseudos théories ! Et puis après, vous allez me dire qu'il vient du futur d'une ligne temporelle alternative à la nôtre et qu'il a eu un accident en voyageant dans le temps ?! Pff, et puis quoi encore…

– Hé, regardez ! Il se réveille ! »

Il suffit qu'Asuto s'exclame cette dernière phrase sans discrétion aucune pour que les joueurs, tous arrivés depuis, se précipitent vers le lit où était allongé le brun, pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, il bougeait. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques secondes de plus pour que ses paupières commencent à papillonner, encore lourdes de sommeil. Ce ne fut pas ce qui l'empêcha de se redresser peu après en se frottant les yeux puis d'observer toutes les personnes qui le fixaient de leurs regards curieux.

« Euh… Bonjour ? » tenta-t-il timidement après plusieurs secondes gênantes passées à se dévisager mutuellement. Cela rompit l'atmosphère qui s'était ainsi installée, et plusieurs des Lointois répondirent avec entrain. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son environnement, l'alité décida de leur poser la question qui lui semblait prioritaire :

« Hum, où est-ce que je suis ? »

Ses visiteurs échangèrent un regard et leur capitaine leur fit signe qu'il se dévouait à la tâche.

« Tu es au collège Raimon. » indiqua Michinari. « On t'a trouvé évanoui au milieu de notre terrain ce matin, et on t'a amené à l'infirmerie. On est revenu après l'entraînement pour voir comment tu allais- oh, nous sommes le Onze de Raimon, soit dit en passant. On remplace l'équipe originelle, qui a été dispersée dans plusieurs équipes du pays pour redresser le niveau du Japon après le FF de l'an dernier, puisqu'ils ont battu le collège Zeus et étaient les meilleurs à ce moment-là. Mais bon, personne ne sait où a été envoyé leur capitaine, Endou Mamoru… Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui occupe la fonction. »

Ils pouvaient voir que cette déclaration l'avait extrêmement troublé. Ils comprirent pourquoi très peu de temps après :

« Ce n'est pas possible. » murmura le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est peut-être parce qu'il vit leurs mines perdues qu'il élabora un peu. « Je suis Arion Sherwind, et je suis moi-même le capitaine du Onze de Raimon. »

* * *

**Mini cliffhanger dès le premier chapitre ! Niark !  
**

**Cette suite qui n'en est pas vous a-t-elle convaincu ou pas ?**


	3. 1-2

_Lorsque le temps part en sucette et que Chrono Storm se retrouve dans la chronologie Arès, les choses deviennent très compliquées pour les onze joueurs de l'équipe ultime, Wunderbar et David Evans. Dispersés à travers ce Japon si semblable mais différent du leur, ils vont devoir apprendre aux côtés d'équipes inconnues et de légendes, tout en tentant de revenir chez eux._

_Et ce n'est que le début…_

* * *

**Pour ce ****chapitre, celui qui précède et celui qui suit, je recommande d'écouter "Different World" d'Alan Walker, de préférence la version originelle. ****(Disponible directement avec le chapitre sur Wattpad.)**

* * *

**Gardiens**

**1-2**

* * *

Un mal de tête lancinant était tout ce que Victor put prendre en compte quand sa conscience décida enfin qu'il était temps de revenir après avoir pris un temps de vacances indéterminé loin de lui. Il grimaça, parce que même si l'entraînement qu'il avait subi quand il était un Impérial en formation était beaucoup plus douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement et l'avait habitué à un taux élevé de souffrance, ça faisait toujours _mal_.

Immédiatement après avoir récupéré un tant soit peu le contrôle moteur de ses membres, il porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête, pour sentir une bosse assez importante à l'épicentre de la douleur, ce qui l'aggrava un peu. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça ?

Ah oui, c'était vrai… Sa tête avait heurté le bord du siège devant le sien à cause des secousses du transporteur temporel. C'était probablement ce qui l'avait assommé. Heureusement, il n'y sentait pas de liquide ou autre, sec ou non, donc pas de sang.

Se décidant à ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait – malgré la douleur, il pouvait dire qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur et bosselé, et il n'y avait rien de tel dans la caravane qui puisse accueillir quelque chose ou quelqu'un de sa taille – il dut les refermer presque aussitôt. Le trop-plein de lumière à l'extérieur de ses paupières n'était certainement pas propice au bon fonctionnement de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son crâne, dont le battement s'était désagréablement accentué.

Il retenta l'expérience quelques secondes plus tard, quand il fut sûr que son cerveau n'allait exploser, en prenant toutefois la précaution d'ouvrir les paupières progressivement pour permettre à sa rétine de s'habituer à l'afflux de lumière vive et de couleurs qui l'étaient tout autant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour dissiper les points noirs et bleus qui obstruaient une partie de sa vision, mais ils s'arrondirent presque aussitôt quand il remarqua qu'il était entouré par plusieurs personnes, pour la plupart des garçons de son âge, dont visages inquiets se détendirent avant qu'ils ne se mettent à exprimer leur soulagement à demi-voix. Mais ce qui avait causé sa réaction en particulier était l'adolescent le plus proche de lui, qui le fixait toujours. Et pour cause : il s'agissait de la personne qu'il admirait le plus, Axel Blaze. À bien y regarder, il semblait être un peu plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, durant leur match contre l'ancien Raimon. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était dans leur futur, et donc toujours dans son passé ? Mais il portait un maillot qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son ancienne équipe, alors peut-être que c'était à la fois son passé et le leur ?

Bon sang, il fallait toujours que les choses soient compliquées…

« Tu peux te redresser ? » demanda une voix plus grave que celle des jeunes qui l'environnaient. Il leva les yeux pour voir un adulte à la peau tannée et en chemise, qui le regardait avec attention.

Pour toute réponse, il prit appui sur la chose sur laquelle il était allongé et se redressa. En jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui en plus de l'équipe, il remarqua qu'il était sur un banc de remplacement, dont l'auvent cachait le soleil.

« Où… » Il toussa un peu, pestant intérieurement contre sa gorge trop sèche. « Où est-ce qu'on est ?

– Tu es sur le terrain de foot du Collège Kirkwood. » informa le seul adulte présent.

…Quoi ?

Pourquoi se trouverait-il donc ici ?

Et comment avait-il atterri à cet endroit en particulier ?

« Je devrais te demander pourquoi tu es là, d'ailleurs, mais je suppose qu'il est correct d'affirmer que tu n'en as aucune idée. » continua l'adulte. Au hochement de tête désemparé de l'attaquant, celui qu'il devina facilement être le coach de l'équipe de Kirkwood soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Bien, allons à l'infirmerie. Tu as l'air d'avoir une sacrée bosse à l'arrière de la tête en plus d'une histoire que je devine compliquée. Vérifions d'abord que rien n'est grave et tu pourras nous en dire un peu plus dessus, d'accord ? »

Avec un nouveau hochement de tête, Victor posa pied à terre et tenta précautionneusement de se lever. Il fit bien, parce que la vague de vertige qui le fit vaciller un instant lui prouva qu'une vitesse plus grande dans son mouvement le se serait fait tout simplement effondrer à terre. Il ne s'écoula cependant qu'à peine une ou deux secondes avant qu'un bras passe autour de ses épaules et le pousse à s'appuyer sur quelqu'un.

Il tourna les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Blaze, que, après un instant à le dévisager sous le coup de la surprise, il remercia d'un regard.

Suivant le coach, ils se mirent en marche en direction de l'infirmerie, à vitesse suffisamment réduite pour que le "blessé" ne soit pas mis en difficulté. Le reste du Onze de Kirkwood les entoura comme un cortège, empêchant les personnes extérieures de le voir. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être… protégé, d'une certaine manière.

C'était bizarre.

Il balaya vite cette pensée. Après tout, s'ils croyaient qu'il ne voyait pas les fréquents coups d'œil qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de lui jeter plus ou moins discrètement, ils se fourvoyaient complètement.

Enfin… comparé à la gaieté et au bruit permanent de son équipe, c'était plutôt reposant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'y faire.

Temporairement, cela allait de soi.

* * *

Pas de doute.

Ce stade était bien celui de la Royal Academy, même si… il y avait quelque chose de différent. La structure avait exactement la forme qu'il connaissait, mais en faisant vraiment attention, il était facile de voir que, dans les détails, il y avait des divergences.

Il voyait plusieurs explications à cela, la plus logique étant qu'il était toujours dans le passé. Restait à savoir quand, si c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé.

Malheureusement, il ne voyait aucun signe distinctif qui pourrait le lui indiquer, et durant les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, l'endroit était resté vide de présence autre que la sienne. Même si le calme qui en résultait était plutôt reposant pour ses oreilles, le silence devenait de plus en plus étouffant, et ce n'était certainement pas agréable.

Puisque personne n'avait l'air décidé à venir, il allait falloir qu'il sorte par ses propres moyens, même s'il savait pertinemment que l'école était un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs à peine éclairés qui se ressemblaient tous. Contrairement à la fois où il était venu pour rencontrer la Rébellion quand ils s'étaient soulevés contre le Cinquième Secteur, il ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide d'un guide, et il se doutait que les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui restait de ce moment-là seraient inutiles. La configuration des lieux avait dû changer entre sa propre époque et celle-ci.

Bon, au moins, il finirait bien par tomber sur quelqu'un, élève ou autre. Il n'était pas certain que la personne qu'il rencontrerait croirait à son histoire, qu'il reconnaîtrait aisément sembler tirée par les cheveux, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative crédible. Il savait que les membres du club de foot de la Royal s'entraînait plus souvent en dehors d'un terrain que sur le gazon pour avoir expérimenté leurs méthodes, donc la probabilité pour qu'ils viennent dans un proche avenir était faible.

Avec un soupir, il se leva de l'endroit où il s'était réveillé : le centre du terrain. Il vacilla un peu quand il fut debout, et il dut attendre que ses jambes décident qu'elles étaient prêtes à le porter pour rejoindre à vitesse modérée la porte la plus proche.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? »

Il se figea, la main en l'air et prête à ouvrir les battant, quand il entendit cette question venimeuse posée d'une voix peu amène, derrière lui. Il se retourna une seconde plus tard pour voir quelqu'un adossé à l'un des auvents des bancs de remplacement, le détaillant d'un regard noir. Caleb Stonewall – qui devait avoir son âge, en plus de porter la tenue adaptée pour les lieux. Il était donc bien dans le passé…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruissement de la porte, dans son dos, qui s'ouvrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Fudou ? » demanda immédiatement après une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. « Pourquoi tu nous as… »

La question mourut quand il se retourna encore une fois, pour voir que trois garçons, eux aussi portant l'uniforme du collège, les avaient rejoints et le fixaient avec surprise, principalement, mais également perplexité.

S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de Joseph King, David Samford et Nathan Swift.

Attendez.

Qu'est-ce que faisait Nathan Swift à la Royal Academy ?!

« Hé, je t'ai posé une question. » grogna alors Stonewall – ou plutôt Fudou, puisqu'ils semblaient utiliser leurs autres noms. Il eut à peine le temps de lui faire face à nouveau et d'ouvrir la bouche que Swift – non, Kazemaru, intervint.

« Du calme, pas besoin de l'agresser. Même si je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Samford/Sakuma croisa les bras et haussa son seul sourcil visible.

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous dire qui tu es, pour commencer ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Par contre… je dois vous avouer que je suis tout autant renseigné que vous. » prévint-il avec une grimace d'excuse. « Je m'appelle Riccardo Di Rigo. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me suis réveillé au centre du terrain il y a quelques minutes, et que je ne sais pas du tout comment ou pourquoi j'ai fini là.

– Tch… » fit Fudou à cette explication peu informative en détournant la tête.

« Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé ? » l'interrogea King/Genda en voyant sa réaction.

« Il était là quand je suis arrivé. » finit par grogner le milieu après plusieurs secondes de silence. « Il a dit la vérité pour le reste. »

Kazemaru poussa un soupir.

« Ça ne nous avance pas, tout ça… » Il fronça pensivement les sourcils. « Allons voir le Commandant, peut-être qu'il en sait plus que nous. »

Les autres échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules et se mirent en route. Riccardo les suivit sagement, se laissant guider.

_Je ne pense pas que ce "Commandant" y soit pour quelque chose. À moins qu'il ne puisse déclencher des tempêtes dans l'espace-temps, bien sûr… Ce dont je doute sérieusement, puisque la technologie ne semble pas encore suffisamment évoluée pour ça à cette époque, __quelle qu'elle soit,_ fut sa pensée alors qu'ils quittaient les lumières du stade pour s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs sombres.

* * *

Le terrain de foot du Collège Bastion était pris d'assaut.

Pas au sens que son équipe affrontait des attaquants excellents, pas avec celui qu'il était envahi par des fans non plus, comme on pourrait l'imaginer, mais s'il était bien occupé, c'était plutôt par le personnel médical de l'école qui devait faire face à des joueurs en panique et à un cas d'évanouissement de cause inconnue.

On pouvait facilement se demander comment tout cela en était arrivé à ce point, vraiment. De ce que les médecins scolaires avaient compris, l'équipe était arrivée sur les lieux pour s'entraîner en vue du match contre Raimon à la fin de la semaine, mais avait trouvé une personne inconnue étendue en plein milieu de la surface de jeu. Ils avaient eu beau la secouer comme un prunier et lui parler – crier dans les oreilles plutôt, si on interprétait bien – elle n'avait pas réagi du tout.

Kabeyama Heigorou avait alors énoncé l'hypothèse qu'elle était morte ou dans le coma, et les réactions de ses coéquipiers… n'avaient pas été de garder leur sang-froid, pour ainsi dire. Bien qu'il soit amusant de voir tous ces mastodontes courir partout comme des poulets sans tête en cherchant à savoir quoi faire, leur coach avait eu le bon sens d'envoyer son assistant à l'infirmerie pour chercher des renforts. Dans un accès de lucidité, Jousai, leur gardien, avait décidé de l'accompagner, mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû… Parce qu'en effet, l'équipe médical avait réagi à la mesure de l'affolement qu'il avait montré, et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient ramené l'ensemble de leur attirail sur le terrain, pour découvrir que la personne "morte" n'était que simplement évanouie. Ne restait plus qu'à calmer les footballeurs, mais ça, c'était une tout autre paire de manches…

Alors que les adultes les rassemblaient, le coach et l'assistant – à qui on avait expressément demandé de veiller sur l'inconnue inconsciente sans faire d'histoire – commencèrent à rechercher des informations dans la base de données de l'école et de la ville pour en savoir plus sur cette personne sortie de nulle part, tout en jetant de fréquents regards à cette dernière. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, cette tentative n'offrait toujours pas de résultats concluants – ou même de résultats, tout simplement. Un petit grognement les détourna cependant de leurs écrans, et ils remarquèrent à ce moment que les paupières de la fille s'ouvraient. Elle se redressa en grimaçant et cligna des yeux, puis ceux-ci rencontrèrent les leurs.

« Hé ! Elle est réveillée ! » cria alors le coach pour prévenir tout le monde, sans se soucier du fait que volume était _peut-être _un peu trop élevé.

« Elle ? » balbutia avec confusion l'individu quand ses oreilles cessèrent enfin de sonner, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire de compréhension. « Euh… Je suis un garçon, monsieur. » fit-il ensuite timidement remarquer, avec un sourire gêné.

« Oh. Désolé. » s'excusa platement l'adulte en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça arrive tout le temps. » minimisa le garçon en balayant cela d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire facile.

« Alors… Qui es-tu ? »

Son assistant, à ses côtés, renifla et retint un ricanement au changement soudain de sujet. Heureusement, l'interrogé ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Le personnel médical s'approchant, il les laissa prendre son pouls et vérifier d'autres choses de cet acabit avant de répondre.

« Je suis Gabriel Garcia, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gabi. »

Le coach hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, Gabi, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu nous expliques ce que tu faisais sur notre terrain de football. »

Les joueurs de Bastion s'approchèrent, eux aussi curieux à ce sujet. Les infirmiers devaient les avoir jugés suffisamment calmés pour leur laisser la place. Mais le froncement de sourcils de l'adolescent leur fit comprendre que, malheureusement, la réponse ne serait pas ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer.

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi. »

* * *

**Si vous aviez deviné que c'était Riccardo qui s'était retrouvé à la Royal, bravo !**

**...Comment ? On aurait pu penser que c'était Goldie pour Bastion ? ****Eh bien, c'était fait exprès ! ****J'ai conscience que les membres de cette école sont peut-être un peu OOC, d'ailleurs, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à les écrire comme ça. Je n'ai pas arrêté de les imaginer agir de cette manière en regardant les épisodes où on les voit... Le résultat était drôle.**

**Ah, et pour le truc des "autres noms" qu'a mentionné Riccardo... On va dire que dans la ligne temporelle originelle, les gens ont deux noms sur leurs actes de naissance et autres papiers d'identité : celui dans leur propre langue - en l'occurrence, les noms JP - et ceux dans la langue qui permet à tout le monde de se parler sur la planète ******(voir même sur les autres, hein...)** comme si on était tous bilingues en japonais, français, anglais- _bref_, la langue que vous parlez vous-même ou que vous souhaiteriez parler, qui sont les noms européen/français ou "sub", si je ne me trompe pas. Ce qu'il n'y a pas dans la chrono Arès, apparemment et puisque la magie des fanfictions est à l'œuvre.**

**Bon, dans la suite, ce sera au tour des autres. Qui sera où, selon vous ? Le seul indice que je peux vous donner, c'est qu'il n'y a personne à Sélène.**


End file.
